


404: Footage Not Found

by afrocurl



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Pemberly Arc, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened after Episode 83...</p>
            </blockquote>





	404: Footage Not Found

She is too busy laughing at his impersonation of Fitz to notice that he kept the camera turned on when he moved towards it.

She is still too busy laughing when she feels his hand against her waist, at which point she stops laughing, looks into his blue eyes, and laughs again at the poor imitation afro on his head.

“What’s so funny?”

“That wig.”

He removes the wig with ease before his hand goes back to her waist. “Better?”

One final laugh as she looks back at him. “Much.”

She registers that his hand is still on her waist but has no clue what to say now. She knows that they were just flirting as if they had had no history between them, but his words on what Gigi had said will not leave her alone. With as much determination as she can muster, she looks away, but as she tries to escape from his hold, he kisses her.

As kisses go, this has very little finesse, but she cannot be bothered to care, as his mouth against hers is a welcome beacon. It is something that she had not known she wished for until it was presented to her. He shifts against her, and at that point, Lizzie nearly loses herself. His kiss turns insistent, purposeful and much better than his first. She rocks against him as he works his tongue against hers, spurring him on and trying to get more friction between them, though she has no idea how she went from laughing at him to being ravaged by him. Trying to think through that thought, though, is a distraction she does not want. She would rather give into his ministrations and how he has completely changed her perception of him with a series of kisses, and so she does. Her mouth opens up to his and she works her own body with his, looking for more than she has had so far.

For all the lack of finesse that the first kiss had and for all the insistence of the second, everything else has her wishing that she were not in an office at Pemberley Digital, that she were in his bedroom, with his sheets wrapped around her. She barely finds a way to wrap her legs around his waist and moves her hands to card through his hair, already disheveled from the wig.

Rocking against each other is not nearly enough to bring her over the edge, but for what they are now, it is just enough.

*

As she looks over the footage from today, Lizzie knows, without question, that she will need to edit out a significant portion of digital footage before she can even think of sending it to Charlotte. Even Lizzie's best friend does not need to be subjected to her love life, no matter how often that subject comes up in the videos.


End file.
